


Swat

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally pushes Molly too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swat

Title: Swat  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after _A Study in Pink_

 

Molly hadn’t meant for it to happen. One minute, Sherlock was pacing back and forth around the morgue’s most recent addition, muttering about all the things he was going to do to the body, and the next, he was staring at her in shock, clutching his wounded hindquarter. He’d actually gone silent, which was something she’d never witnessed before.

It took her a moment to realize she was still holding Sherlock’s riding crop. She wasn’t really sure when she’d picked it up. Maybe it had been when Sherlock had said something nasty about the man’s hairstyle. Or maybe it was when he’d gone on a rant about the state of the dead man’s toenails. She blinked. No, it had been what he’d said about the tattoo. That was the final straw.

The tattoo wasn’t the prettiest she had ever seen. It wasn’t enormous or anything special either. It was a simple outline of a very famous police box on his thigh. Before Molly knew what she was doing, she’d grabbed the riding crop from the table and whacked Sherlock as hard as she could in the side of the arse.

A noise caused her to turn her head. John had a hand clapped over his mouth and was starting to shake with silent laughter. His laughter turned out to be contagious. Instead of being absolutely horrified at what she’d done, she found herself starting to giggle. The giggles turned to chuckles and then turned into full-blown laughter.

John was now doubled over, clutching the edge of the table to keep from collapsing. Molly wiped at the tears in her eyes before glancing in Sherlock’s direction. The stunned look on his face had been replaced by something else. If she didn’t know any better, she’d swear he might even have been a little amused himself. He probably hadn’t thought she had it in her to do something like that.

She worked on getting herself back under control, making very sure not to look at John for fear of catching another dose of the giggles, before clearing her throat. Molly stood up as straight as she could and looked Sherlock in the eye. “No one, not even you, says anything bad about the Doctor in my morgue. Are we clear, Sherlock?”

For a moment she thought he was going to argue with her. Then his gaze focused on the riding crop. “Crystal.”


End file.
